1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC package being an outer package to package a semiconductor chip and others on a substrate and so on, an inspection method of an IC package mounting body mounting such an IC package, a repairing method of an IC package mounting body mounting such an IC package, and an inspection pin for an IC package mounting body used for such an inspection. Especially, it relates to an IC package, an inspection method of an IC package mounting body, a repairing method of an IC package mounting body, and an inspection pin for an IC package mounting body suitable for reducing the mounting failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an IC package, for example, in a BGA package (ball grid array package) and so on, the IC package is mounted (electrically and mechanically connected) on another substrate via solder balls provided at the IC package side. The respective processes are performed for this mounting, for example, cream solder is applied to the predetermined position of the substrate side, the IC package is positioning mounted on the corresponding position, and thereafter it is applied to a reflow furnace.
In such a packaging process, there are some typical defective modes in its electrical and mechanical connection, such as what is called a solder bridge which is a short-circuit between solder balls by soldering, and what is called an unsoldering defect in which the solder balls are not connected to the substrate side or the soldering is defectively stopped. As a method considered to be usable for repairing these defects, for example, there is a method described in the following Patent Document 1. In this disclosure, through holes provided on an interpose substrate of an IC package is used to remelt solders for repairing. These through holes are located directly above the solder balls, namely, they also are the through holes as for electrical interlayer connection.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2003-338588
In the disclosed art of the above-described Patent Document, there is no mention about direct detection of faulty connection preceding the repairing process. That is to say, there is only mention of malfunction of a mounted semiconductor device, or problems of a product in which the mounting body is used. Under the present circumstances, in general, it is required to confirm the connection state by using, for example, an X-ray apparatus for the direct detection of a solder bridge and so on. Incidentally, the occurrence frequency of the solder bridge is dominantly high compared to that of the unsoldering defect.